User talk:Mark2112
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Howard and Millie page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! QueenBuffy (talk) 02:28, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! Greetings Thank you for your edits/help! I always welcome it :) Do you think I should go ahead and rename the links in Season 8 to their name titles, removing the episode number? So like 829 A Date for Goober, would just be A Date for Goober. Thanks again, and welcome to you and yours. 04:17, April 13, 2014 (UTC) I have no idea if im answering you in the right spot or not, but here goes. Please confirm you got this if You do. I think the way you have the episode page is fine. Actualy i never saw where it said "829 a date for goober". What I saw was a "29" on the left side and on the right just "a girl for goober". I think the 29 should stay on the left like it is honestly. Mark2112 (talk) 05:12, April 13, 2014 (UTC) :Answering here is fine, I am on daily so I will see if you respond. If you ever want to send me a direct message, you can go to my talk page (click the pink crown in my signature) and leave a note there...I will get a notification quicker. If you look at the bottom of the pages, from Season 1 to 5, you still see a brown box...it will have the previous and next episode listed. You'll note there is no episode number, just the title of it. I will eventually have to do it to Season 8, but wasn't sure how long you'd edit this season...it's kinda on my back burner right now. I'm with you, the black and white eps are my fave and they still have plenty of work needed. :) 05:47, April 13, 2014 (UTC) :Ohh those.... Yes I think having the episode numbers on the bottom page links are helpfull as well because I've been binge watching lately and it does help knowing what number your on without going back out to the episode page. The numbers could use a -dash- between the season and the episode though. ie: 8-29. Im pretty much done watching season 8 for awhile. I've started back again on season 1, but I may look back through the list and see if I can think of anything worthwhile to contribute. Even if :I just go through and add a basic plot to them it may be usefull. Season 8 looked pretty bare.Mark2112 (talk) 06:24, April 13, 2014 (UTC) ::Yeah, I've had a few people stop by from time to time to help, but for the most part its just been me editing since 2011. I don't mind though, I love having this little hobby and I adore TAGS. Well, the job is still underway. That is, we have removed those numbers before the episodes (turning them back would mean renaming every single episode page...ugh), and I am now slowly going through each page and adding to the infoboxes "Season 1 Ep 2"...you can see this at the top of the infobox in The Manhunt. It will be nice when I get all those done. 15:56, April 13, 2014 (UTC) curious about a quote I was curious who said the quote you typed in about the mail sack on someone's head. You wrote the quote, but didn't put who said its name. Thanks 05:35, May 13, 2014 (UTC) Oh hi there. Its been a bit since ive been on here and i cant remember how i responded to you before so i hope that simply editing your comment will somehow notify you that Im replying. I hate how these talk pages work. I cant figure them out. If i come just post something on your talk page, i dont think it will show up as RE: in reply to "curious about a quote" So I really dont know how to get around on wiki too well lol I lucked out and found the episode and fixed it just now, but the episode was "high noon in mayberry" Where the mail man wouldnt hand andy the mail because he wasnt a "proper receptical" and he insisted on shoving the mail through the mail slot, even though andy was standing right there. Then as Barney was closing the door, he hollered out to the mail man who was part way down the street: "Give some people a mailbag and it goes straight to their head". Mark2112 (talk) 03:11, May 23, 2014 (UTC) ::It's alright. All you do is go to my talk page, click edit...as you would any page. If you edit in source, just put the title of your message (like "curious about a quote") in between two equal signs on either side. That makes headlines. Then underneath just type your message...sign it, and send. :) :::It worked! :) 14:16, May 24, 2014 (UTC) Joy I renamed Joy's page. Joy (or Phoebe). The old links should take you to the new page too. 00:12, May 29, 2014 (UTC) :It's no problem. Trust me, the more you edit, the more you'll remember and realize it's a piece of cake :) 03:46, May 29, 2014 (UTC) Movie I watched the Ghost and Mr. Chicken last night and completely forgot how many characters and sayings came from TAGS. So great! 14:42, May 30, 2014 (UTC)